Opalescence/Gallery
Suited For Success Opalescence001.png Opal Eye Roll.png SfS2 Opal spinning.png|Opal will land on her feet. Opal fluffy fur S1E14.png|Opal with fluffed fur. SfS4 Opal playing.png|Playing with Applejack's necklace. SfS8 Rarity questions Opal.png Twilight's Dress S01E14.jpg|A pleased Opal. Pinkie Pie's Dress S01E14.jpg|Opal, trying to sleep on Pinkie's gala dress. RD's Dress.jpg|Bold yet soft! Rarity hearing harsh words-W 1.1999.png|Rarity hearing hurtful words. Rarity oh hide me-W 1.9547.png|Hide me, Opal. Frightened Opal.jpg|Frightened Opal. Rainbow Dash it was me E14-W14.png|Yeah, it was her. Hoity Toity.jpg|Opal playing with Hoity Toity's mane. Hoity Toity congratulating Rarity S1E14.png Stare Master Opal basket.png|Opal in a basket, after being groomed by Fluttershy. Opalescence.PNG|Proof-positive Fluttershy's Friend to All Living Things. Opal cut Sweetie Belle`s mane S01E17.png|Problem, Sweetie Belle? Rarity opal help-W1.6745.png|Uh, Opal? Dark red does not go well on white fur. Owl's Well That Ends Well Rarity come along opal E24-W 1.111.png Rarity and opal E24-W6.png Best Night Ever Opalescence S1E26.png|"Opalescence, no!" Rarity Glitch Pony S1E26.png|Something's not right about that one stallion... Sisterhooves Social S2E05 Rarity 'Thanks to Sweetie Belle'.png|I'm on your carpet, sleeping. S2E05 Rarity levitating the clothes 2.png|I'm on your floor, sleeping. Opalescence Screem S2E5.png|Opal isn't grateful for having her tail stepped on. Then again, is she ever grateful? S2E05 Rarity looking at Opalescence.png|Opal doing what she always does. S2E05 Opalescence being worn with a sweater.png|You didn't expect to get worn with that sweater, didn't you? Rarity d'awwing at Opalescence S2E5.png|Opal, giving her owner a (fairly well-deserved) withering look. Opal not amused S2E5.png|You stepped on my tail, Rarity. Get me to Zecora's for vertebra repair, stat! May the Best Pet Win! Owloysius Change 9 S2E7.png|Creepy… Opalescence S2E7.png|Back off! Rainbow Dash Tree S2E7.png|Opal and all the pets. S2E07 Rarity 'Sincerest apologies'.png S2E07 Rarity and Opalescence.png S2E07 Rarity 'say you're sorry'.png S2E07 Opalescence hisses.png S2E07 Rarity 'she's sorry'.png Main ponies and pets.png S2E07 Opalescence emerges from carrier.png|You dare take away my toy mouse and you'll face the wrath of my claws! S2E07 Opalescence and the butterfly.png|Oh, someone who's brave enough to face me? We'll see about that. S2E07 Opalescence being hypnotized.png|Opal is hypnotized by the butterfly. S2E07 Butterfly carrying toy mouse.png Tank and Opal.png|Tank tries to catch Opal. Opal attacks Tank.png|Opal does not like that. Ponies watching fly-by S2E7.png Ponies excited awaiting Rainbow's return S2E7.png S2E07 Rainbow Dash's friends worried.png Ponies waiting at the finish line S2E7.png S2E07 Tank with Rainbow making their way toward finish line.png S2E07 Rainbow's friends gathering around Rainbow and Tank.png Rarity sneeze funny S2E7-W7.png Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hear Applejack S02E07.png Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png Sweet and Elite Rarity and Princess Celestia S2E09.PNG Rarity and Opalescence at the tea shop S2E9.png Rarity everything! S2E9.png|Opal seems to care more about her milk. Rarity drink tea canterlot.png What a greeting S2E9.png Opalescence tapping.PNG|Opal tries to help Rarity. Rarity enough time S2E9.png|Wonder whats going through Opal's head right now. Rarity for me S2E9.png|I'm just as surpised as you are Rarity. Opalescense what. S2E9.png|Wait, what!? Rarity too much S2E9.png|Did Opal gain weight? Opalescence on bed S2E9.PNG Opalescence under floating spell S2E9.PNG Rarity levitating Opalescence to bathroom S2E09.png|You're not really going to right Rarity...? Opalescence soaking wet S2E09.png|... oh my... Fluttershy holding Opalescence S2E9.PNG|"Poor baby." Fluttershy petting Opalescence S2E9.PNG|"She looks awful." Opalescence Angry S2E9.PNG|I'm gonna kill you for this, Rarity. Category:Character gallery pages